Academy for the Specialized and Gifted
by Runaway Artist
Summary: The Academy is a school were it teaches young people to learn to use their magic, or become more intelligent, make advanced inventions, and even learning how to fight. This is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons crossover, along with some OCs thrown in there. This will mainly be just for fun, so enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Academy for the Specialized and Gifted.

Was this the right place?

The girl looked back and forth from the paper in her hand, to the tall building in front of her. "This looks to be it." She said nervously, and turned to the white haired boy next to her, who looked back at her and shrugged with an awkward grin.

She brushed a few stray pink hairs out of her face, and put her hand down. "No turning back now." The boy said, they both nodded, and walked to the building...

"Welcome to the Academy for the Specialized and Gifted! We are honored to have the both of you here." A lady with long, black hair said to the two, a wide smile imprinted on her face. They both smiled, and the girl said a shy, "Thank you."

"Come, follow me and I shall see you both to your dorms."

They nodded, and followed behind the lady with their suitcases following behind. "Now, I hope you don't mind, but we have a strict rule about the males and females dorms being separated." The lady explained to the two, while they walked to the back of the main building of the academy and left through the back door, into a courtyard which showed a much longer building than the main one.

"Females to the left, males to the right." The two didn't have time to look around the courtyard, because they entered the dorms and were handed a piece of paper, which had their dorm rooms on them and their schedules.

"There are a change of uniforms in both of your dressers, and we encourage you to decorate your dorm as much as you like. Make yourselves feel at home. Classes start within an hour. I expect greatness from the both of you." She gave them both a reassuring smile, and left.

"Well Jack, I guess this is where we separate till later." The girl said, smiling nervously, and wondering how she will make it through without her best friends help to guide her though this. Jack nodded, smiling but also showed some nervousness in him. "We'll meet up later, right Valentine?" She nodded, and the two slapped hands and did a fist bump, something they did that they considered a friendship handshake, and the two parted ways, waving at each other goodbye, and for good luck.

Valentine had to go through a number of obstacles in order to get to her dorm unharmed. There were machines and weapons and even magic flying every which way, along with laughing and some shouting and giggling. "This place sure is wild." She thought to herself, smiling. "I hope Jack enjoys it. He loves having fun."

She looked at the paper, and back at the number on the door. Room 206 it said. Valentine sighed, and walked in. It was a simple white room, with a bed that was all white, with hardwood polished flooring. "I can decorate it as much as I wanted…" She said to herself, closing the door behind her. Valentine smiled, and started taking the contents of her bag out and putting them were they belonged, or at least were she thought would look nice. "I'll have to go shopping later for some things."

Not even ten minutes later, there was a knock at her door, which sounded pretty hyper. "Uh, come in." Valentine said, briefly looking at the door, and turning back to the contents of her bag. The door flew open, and a girl with insanely long and blonde hair practically ran in, dragging behind her a girl with messy red hair.

"So, you're new here, right?!" The blonde girl exclaimed, smiling widely. "Uh, y-y-yes.?" Valentine said unsure of what to think. "Of course she is, stupid!" The other girl said, who had a Scottish accent. "My name is Rapunzel! And this is Merida!" Merida waved a bit at Valentine, rolling her eyes a bit. Rapunzel sat next to Valentine on her bed, and bounced lightly. "What's your name?"

"Valentine." She answered shyly, and Merida scoffed a bit. "Relax blondie! You are scaring the girl!" Rapunzel laughed nervously a bit, before calming down. "I'm sorry, it's just.. It's so exciting!" Valentine couldn't help but laugh a bit, shaking her head. "You remind me a lot of my best friend."

Rapunzel perked up slightly, getting giggly again. "Ooo! Is she new here too?!"

At this remark, Valentine couldn't help but break down laughing, which left the two other girls confused at this.

"My best friend is a male! And yes, he enrolled here with me!"

"Oh! A male best friend! Tell me, do you like him?! What's he like?!" Questions flew out of Rapunzel's mouth at a mile a minute, and again Merida had to tell the girl to calm down before Valentine had enough room to answer her questions while putting things away.

Jack had to dodge similar obstacles as Valentine did, but laughed and enjoyed it. This sure was going to be interesting, he thought. After some time, he finally made his way to his own dorm, which was Room 103. He quickly opened the door, and was disappointed to see the room so dull looking.

"Man, don't these people know how to make things interesting?" He shut the door behind him, walking into the room and setting his suitcase on the bed, and started going through it, taking out his things. Jack then turned to the dresser, which had some male uniforms in it and took one out.

"Even these clothes are dull!" He said, frowning a bit, but set it on the bed and started to take off his hoodie, and put on the shirt, when there was a knock at the door. "Yeah, hold on!" He called, and quickly put on the rest of the uniform which made it look sloppy, but he didn't care too much.

"Okay, come in." He said, laughing a bit as he noticed frost started to form on his uniform. The door opened, and a small male came in, who had rather mess but neat brown hair and green eyes. Before he could say hi though, he frowned a bit. "It's freezing in here!" The male exclaimed, and Jack shrugged. "Welcome to the room of the Winter Spirit. Get used to it, every room I go into the temperature drops quite a bit."

"Wow. Anyways, I'm Hiccup, I'm in the room right next to yours."

Jack smiled, laughing a bit, and walked over to Hiccup, sticking his hand out. "I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you." Hiccup took his hand to shake it, but his hand flew back and his eyes went wide with surprise. "Man, you're freezing!" Jack laughed even more and nodded. "I know!"

"What's wrong with your clothes too?" He asked, pointing to the frost still forming on Jack's outfit, who went back to setting this in places. "Oh, well whatever I wear gets frost on them." Hiccup nodded, clearly interested in this.

"You remind me of my best friend in a way, who acted the same as you did." Jack said over his shoulder, smirking. "Oh? Is he enrolled into this academy as well?"

"He?!" Jack laughed, which only confused Hiccup more. "No, my best friend is a girl! And yes, she enrolled here with me! In fact, I dragged her into doing this almost." Hiccup nodded, and laughed nervously, embarrassed by his mistake. "Oops, sorry. I just assumed your friend was male, since, well you know, males and females aren't normally best friends without some sort of outside interest."

Jack turned and hid his face, which had turned a light tint of pink, and laughed a bit. "It's fine, don't worry about it." "Well, speaking of female friends, I know two girls who will be interested in getting to know you. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they have already hounded your friend."

The white haired boy turned around to face Hiccup, his face turning back to normal, and he was smirking. "Well, good to know she won't be alone then!"

All students went to the auditorium, were introductions were being held as well as giving brief rules.

"Welcome, to the Academy for the Specialized and Gifted. It is an honor having all of you here attending this academy. We put great efforts into training you and teaching you about what ever talents you may have. Let it be courage, intelligence, magic, or a knack for inventions, this is the academy for you." The lady from before bellowed, and went over a lot before finally dismissing the students to class. Of course, Valentine and Jack managed to meet up before heading to their first class, having to once again part ways. Their talents were in different seasons, Jack's being Winter, and Valentine's being Spring and Love. Of course, they joined the same extra circular activities after finding out that the academy wasn't all just about teaching them how to control their powers and such. It had some fun in it.

The two best friends sat out in the courtyard together underneath a tree, talking and laughing with each other. They had some time to kill before heading to their activity, which Valentine had convinced Jack to join Drama, since he made her join the Academy overall. Classes were over and they didn't have any homework assigned.

Jack heard his name called, and looked up, spotting Hiccup out and waving slightly to him. "Who's that?" Valentine asked, looking confused. "Oh, that's Hiccup, I met him just today. And looks like he is bringing the people he wants me to meet over!" Jack laughed a bit, and turned to Valentine, smiling. "Did you already meet those two girls?" Valentine nodded slightly, and laughed a bit. "Careful, the blonde one is quite a bit like you." She warned, and Jack put a hand over his chest, looking heartbroken.

"My best friend already replaced me? How tragic!" Jack exclaimed, trying to be as dramatic as possible but was unable to keep a straight face. "And this is why I made you sign up for Drama, Jackson!" Valentine said, hitting his arm playfully.

Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida reached the two friends, looking confused at Jack who was laughing away. Jack finally managed to pull himself together, and greet the two females, and Valentine said hello to Hiccup.

They all instantly became friends, as if it were destiny for them to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

The five friends walked into the auditorium and climbed up the stairs to the stage, which was a lot bigger than it looked from the seats down below. They all had signed up for Drama, and had decided to walk to it together, chatting away about what ever.

There were others there as well, all chatting and laughing, waiting for the teacher to show up. Right on time, the teacher did, who was a bigger lady with messy brown hair, and a smile so bright it seemed it would shine brighter than the stage lights if it could.

"Welcome!" She sang out, and everyone greeted her who knew her, clearly she was a favorite. Valentine and Jack exchanged looks, both laughing just a bit. "In our first lesson of drama, we will begin by forming groups, and in these groups, each of you will be handed a piece of paper that tells you your roles. From there, it is up to you and you only to decide how you will act and speak. I will come around to each group to see how well you do. As a bonus, you may all use pieces of costumes from backstage!" She clapped her hands three times, and everyone scattered to get into groups.

Rapunzel instantly grabbed onto Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Valentine, smiling widely. "Oh, won't this be fun?!" She exclaimed, and the others nodded. Well, except for Jack, who wasn't too thrilled about being in Drama, but it made Valentine happy, so it was good enough for him.

"Oh! Students!" The teacher called out, and all rumbling of noise stopped. "Forgot one thing! If your group can get an audience, I will add ten points to your group's grade, and if you can get every student in here to watch, then it will be even more of a bonus! Good luck!"

"Oh great, added pressure." Hiccup remarked, his smile fading just a bit. "It's alright, all groups will probably be too busy to notice anyone else's." Merida explained, chucking a bit. The group waited to get their pieces of papers before hurrying over to the costumes backstage.

Merida had gotten The Hero, Jack got The Villain, Rapunzel got Hero's sidekick, Hiccup got Villains sidekick, and Valentine had gotten The Princess. "Great, I'm the Damsel in Distress." She remarked, shaking her head and smiling weakly.

Upon picking out some props, Valentine had just simply chosen a tiara, not wanting to dress up too much. Merida took great pride in being the hero in their little play, and grabbed out a red cape and a plastic sword, grinning ear to ear. Rapunzel took out a brown cape, and a bow, smiling widely as well.

"This is going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Jack, wanting to be a show off and have some fun, chose a dark hooded cape and grabbed his wooden staff. He didn't plan on using any powers, just make it look like he was going to, and put on the hood, grinning. Hiccup, not knowing what to really do for his, grabbed out a plastic sword as well, which was black unlike the golden one Merida had.

And then, their own stage was set, not talking it over about how to approach this at all. Instinct just took over them, and just went with it. Merida went for a loyal and humble hero to the princess, Rapunzel going for the rather shy but optimistic sidekick. Valentine was a kind and gentle princess, who did not hesitate to defend herself if need be.

Merida bowed to Valentine, and said, "Your Highness." Valentine returned the gesture by bowing her head a bit, and smiling kindly. "And what news does my valiant hero bring?" The red haired teen sighed heavily, shaking her head. "Ay, I'm sorry Your Highness, but it seems like the dark side is winning. Our troops are dying, more every day."

"We won't give up though." Rapunzel put in, smiling shyly and playing with her hair slightly. "We mustn't! There is still a chance, right Your Highness?" Valentine nodded at Rapunzel's statement. "Yes, I have faith in the both of you."

"Faith will get you nowhere." Hiccup said, pretending to step from behind something, and grabbed a hold on Valentine, raising his sword to her neck. Merida went to reach for her sword, but Hiccup stopped her by saying, "One more move, and I kill your little Spring Princess." He smiled, which was very convincing.

"Let go of her, you bastards!" Merida shouted. "My, I didn't think the Hero had such a bad mouth, nor did I think it'd be this easy to capture your princess." Jack said, also pretending to have stepped out from somewhere. "Now, be a good little princess and keep quiet, and we won't do any more damage."

Valentine showed no signs of being scared, even with the sword at her neck. There was a moment of silence, when she finally said, "Lower the sword, and I shall go peacefully."

"No!" Merida shouted, but Valentine glared at her, as a way to tell her to keep quiet. Hiccup looked at Jack, who nodded and lowered his sword, but didn't let go of her. "Good girl." Jack said, and laughed a bit. "Now, we bid you farew-"

An arrow (which was actually just an imaginary one) shot at Hiccup, which made him jump backwards a bit, and accidently let go of Valentine. Merida bought her chance, and drew out her sword, running at Hiccup. He gathered himself back up, and the two clashed swords, almost able to hear the metal on metal noise they made.

Jack had grabbed Valentine unnoticed, and slipped away with her. The scene continued off with Merida fighting Hiccup, till finally Hiccup fell over, apparently passed out from exhaustion and blood loss. "Is he dead?" Rapunzel asked, and Merida shook her head. "Sadly, nay. Come, we must find the Princess, they couldn't have gotten far!" And the two hurried off.

Valentine and Jack had once again appeared on the stage, and Valentine had removed her arm away from him. "Why?" She said, her voice menacing. He turned to her, smirking. "Why, what?"

"Why must you terrorize my people, and cause such a war?"

"Is it not obvious princess? It is because I am ice, and you are warmth. The two cannot be together."

For some reason, his words seem to have a deeper meaning than just the two being opposite seasons, and Valentine looked at him for a long time. "But, they can." Jack looked back at her from where he was looking around the corner, surprised by her words. "The two can be together, mixed in with each other evenly."

Jack got closer to her, both staring into each other's eyes. It took a moment, before Jack finally said, "I believe the Princess of Spring has stolen my heart." "And the Prince of Winter has stolen mine."

The two jumped when they heard applause from the students, and their faces instantly became a deep shade of red and move away from each other. "Bravo!" The teacher exclaimed, smiling widely. Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup came over to the two, and they joined hands and bowed, each smiling widely.

"That was truly magnificent! The way you two portrayed the love the two characters had for each other! And you all stayed in character so well, you all seemed to be in your own little set! That is what true talent and acting is!"

Everyone started to clean up, putting away their extra props and costumes, now just realizing how late it had become. The teacher held back the five after class though, beaming with happiness. "Now, you five, you did such a remarkable job today, that I want you to star in the main roles of the play we are going to put on!"

"Oh? What is it?" Hiccup asked, and the other nodded, wanting to know. "We are putting on Cinderella, certainly you've all heard it?" They all nodded once again, and she smiled more. "Wonderful! Auditions are next week, and I'll make sure you five get one of the main parts!" They each grabbed a copy of the script, thanked their teacher, and left.

Once outside, Rapunzel cheered in happiness, grabbing Merida and the two spinning around in a circle. Merida couldn't help but laugh and cheer in happiness with the blonde haired girl. "So, Jack, what did you think?" Valentine asked, smiling so much. Jack laughed a bit, and shrugged. "It was alright." "Oh stop lying! You liked it!" The two laughed, and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh from overhearing their conversation.

Jack had to admit, it was rather fun, even if he didn't really like acting too much.

The next few days, the five spent time together during their free time and whatever time they could in the auditorium, practicing. The boys of course rallied over getting the Prince, trying to claim who was better than the other. The three girls really didn't care too much, there was a bunch of female parts, so they were not as worried.

Auditions soon came, and during lunch, they were hung up in the hallway on the bulletin board. "Come on, Jack!" Valentine said, smiling widely and pulling along the white haired boy, who was shaking his head and laughing, struggling to keep up. "I'm coming! Sheesh, you're going to rip my arm off!" They made their way to the sheet of paper, and read the roles.

ROLES FOR THE DRAMA CLUB PLAY "CINERELLA"

**CINDERELLA** – VALERY 'CUPID' VALENTINE

**PRINCE** – JACK FROST

**LADY TERMAINE AKA STEP MOTHER** – FLAME INFERNO

**ANASTISIA TERMAINE AKA STEP SISTER 1** – RAPUNZEL FITZHERBERT

**DRIZELLA TERMAINE STEP SISTER 2** – MERIDA

**THE GRAND DUKE** – HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III

**FAIRY GODMOTHER** – AMAYA CAPALA

The rest of the names the two did not bother reading, for they were happy everyone had gotten in anyways. They hurried back to lunch with wide smiles and told their other three friends their roles, and they all cheered in joy.

"Fairy Godmother?" A brown haired girl said, studying the list with a rather dull expression. Next to her was a girl, whose hair was the brightest red, and was literally on fire, but it didn't burn her hair or anything around it. The flamed girl smiled, as she read her part, and noticed the others. "Well, looks like you can get some sort of revenge at Frost here."

The brown haired girl nodded, and her eyes flashed of yellow a bit, some anger starting to form in her, but calmed down. Now wasn't the time and place. "I'll get him some day…" She mumbled, and walked away, the other girl following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**(So, I just got a review from someone in my email, about how there is no jackunzel or merricup. The answer is simple: I do not like jackunzel, I prefer Rapunzel with Flynn. Also, in Brave, if Merida goes through so much just to make it so she doesn't have to marry, why would she suddenly like someone? Okay, I sorta like merricup, but not enough to make them together. I prefer Hiccup with Astrid. I'm sorry, I hope you all can respect that.)**

Within the first month of the two season spirits joining the Academy, they couldn't help but notice whispers about some two or even a third girl around them from the others. Even the more powerful ones seemed to talk about these girls. Jack and Valentine, being curious, decided to ask the others about this.

Out in the courtyard before Drama, the group always met up and talked while doing whatever homework they may have been assigned, if they could do it. As Hiccup and Merida walked over though, Jack instantly began throwing questions at the two, who looked confused for a few moments, but finally understood what he was talking about.

Merida smirked. "Abou' time ya heard 'bout the troop." She joked, and Hiccup nodded, laughing nervously. "Well, who are they? And why does everyone talk about them?" Valentine asked, moving closer and seemingly interested. "Well, there's Flame Inferno, who literally burns everything she touches. He clothes needed to be made out of fireproof material in order to keep them from bursting into flames. Because of this, most people tend to stay away from her."

"The other girl, who is the middle aged one, is Amaya Capala wh-"

"Amaya is here?!" Jack yelled, which made the other three jump. Once relaxed, Valentine sighed, and nodded. "I knew she sounded familiar from the rumors…"

Hiccup and Merida exchanged looks, when Merida finally spoke up and said, "Ya know Amaya?" Jack and Valentine both nodded, the white haired boy crossing his arms and chuckling. "Let's just say, me and her don't get along very well."

"Maybe that's because you decided to cause trouble for her."

Jack chuckled and nodded, while the two across from them just exchanged looks once again, becoming confused as to what their winter spirit friend might have done to get the girl who controlled rain and thunder after him.

"Well, we better head to Drama, we still have quite a bit practicing to do!" Valentine said, standing up and smiling a bit, and the others agreed, heading to the auditorium now.

"Hey, come her everyone!" Rapunzel called to them once she spotted them when they walked in. She had come here early, and had been helping work on costumes for the characters, not only to fit the original roles, but along with each person and their personality and what they like. "I want you to try these on and tell me what you think! Don't worry, no one else will be seeing you in these till final rehearsal and the show, so don't worry about it! Go try them on and tell me what you think!" The hyper blonde handed them their costumes, and shoved them into the next room, which had a few stalls for changing in.

"She seemed rather excited." Hiccup commented once the door was slammed shut behind them, and Merida broke down laughing. "When is blondie not?!" Hiccup nodded in defeat, and laughed a bit as well. Valentine and Jack just smiled, when Jack started to head for one of the stalls. "Well, we better try these on quickly so we don't miss anything."

"Like what? They can't do much without the lead roles." Valentine chuckled a bit, and went into a stall near the corner, were Merida took the one next to her. "If I catch ya peakin' in, I'll strangle ye! Got that?" She threatened, before shutting the door behind her, and the boys could just hear Valentine breaking down in laughter, which made Jack smile.

Hiccup noticed this, and shook his head, making his way into the stall. He'll talk to Jack later about it, since he didn't want to embarrass him or anything.

The pink haired spirit was the first out, having been the first one in to get ready, and walked over to the full length mirror, and just stared in awe. The dress was a very light pink, and it didn't go out too much at the bottom of the dress. The bottom was the same but more silky, the chest had a few stones sewn onto it, and it had sleeves that ended before her elbow so she could bend them with ease. The heals on her shoes weren't very high, and the material it was made out of made it seem like glass, it was even see through, but they didn't hurt to walk in.

Merida walked out next, fixing her dress, which was a rather simple navy blue dress that hugged her body a bit, not noticing Valentine right away, but when she did, the red haired teen froze. "Whoa. Val, ya look jus' like a princess!" She blushed, and moved away from the mirror so Merida could look at herself in her outfit, but the girl just couldn't believe how amazing this girl looked.

Hiccup came out now, grumbling as he was trying to fix his own outfit, which was rather simple like Merida's and having a colour scheme of brown and green, when he looked up and saw the two girls, and almost fell over because he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing. "Oh, geez!" He said, trying not to fall.

Merida hurried over to his side and helped him stand, saying, "Careful of ye leg!" Valentine looked at them confused, when Hiccup nodded, and soon regained his balance. "Is there something wrong with your leg?" She asked, and Hiccup looked up briefly before looking back down at his left leg. "Oh, uhh, n-no. It's fine. I just hurt it before you guys came is all." Valentine sighed, not believing him but decided not to press on.

"'Ey Jack, hurry up! Come out 'n see ye princess!" Merida yelled in a joking tone, and the spirit girl's face turned a bright red. "D-don't say that!" She said hurried and in a low tone, and the two already out started laughing.

"Uhhh," Jack said from the other side of the door, "I'd rather not go out and show you guys. I probably look weird." "Get out here now, or I will charge in 'n drag ya out!" Jack groaned, and after a few seconds he came out. He walked out, still adjusting his outfit a bit to try to look less stupid.

"Ay boy! You look jus' like a prince!" Merida exclaimed, smiling widely and crossed her arms against her chest. Hiccup nodded, shaking his head. "I think you could fool anyone into thinking you were one too." Jack shook his head, chucking nervously. His costume was mainly blue, white and brown. He wore a dark navy blue cape that went down to his ankles. He wore a short sleeved half overshirt, which had a light blue stripe on the edges of the cloth, and the neck was similar to a turtle neck. Underneath it, was a darker blue shirt which was much more fitted than the half over shirt, and had long sleeves. His pants were a dark and pale brown, and his shoes were black.

Hiccup gestured for Jack to turn around, and Merida nodded. After a moment, he did, and saw Valentine in her ball gown costume. They stared at each other, for what seemed like eternity to the two, when there was a knock at the door and made the two jump. Merida bust out laughing, while Hiccup laughed a bit, and called, "Come in!"

Rapunzel stuck her head in, grinning widely, which soon turned to awe as she entered the room with her friends in their costumes. "You all look amazing!" She cheered, and Merida walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's your costumes!" Rapunzel laughed cheerfully, not noticing Jack and Valentine whose faces had gone beat red.

"Ah! I know! We should rehearse really fast in our costumes! When Cinderella gets to the ball, and the Prince and her dance before midnight! I'll go make sure it's okay with the teacher, since class is almost over with! Oh! I'm also going to send in the other two, since they are required in this scene as well! Be right back!" She called cheerfully, leaving just as fast as she came, and Merida chuckled, shaking her head. "What are we gonna do with 'er?" Hiccup shrugged, and so did Valentine and Jack.

After a moment, they heard the doorknob turn and the door open up. They looked, and saw Amaya and Flame standing there. Amaya, who was much shorter and younger than Flame, had brown hair and brown eyes, and wore an expressionless look on her face, and her skin was a fair skintone. Flame was older and taller than her, and the two were very noticeable out in a crowd.

Amaya saw Jack, and her eyes flashed yellow for a second, before walking over to one of the stalls, and silently closing the door behind her, Flame going into the one next to her. They friends exchanged looks, and shrugged, uncertain what to do in this situation. Luckily, Rapunzel came in just then with her costume in her arms, and told them to go out and wait on the stage for her and the other two, which they did.

The auditorium was now empty, even the teacher wasn't there, due to her giving her students space and claiming that it helps them act better, because then they need to help each other and fix their own mistakes. Well, it has worked so far for the plays, since every year they came out successful.

Rapunzel soon came out, wearing a dress similar to Merida's except in a more purple colour. Amaya and Flame soon followed, Amaya dressed in a black cloak, wearing a grey dress underneath it. Flame had on a strapless, and fitted red dress, with a cloth draped over her shoulders. "Alright! Let's begin!" Rapunzel said cheerfully.

Everything was running smoothly. They all knew their lines, and were to be on stage and everything, and then the time came Cinderella and the Prince were supposed to dance together. Valentine's heart started to race, as did Jack's, but both stayed perfectly in character. They held hands, Jack putting his other on Valentine's waist, and hers on his shoulder, and music started playing, which at the moment was Amaya's job to turn on, and the two started dancing with the music.

They were shy at first, but then soon got into the hang of it, and for that moment, the two actually looked like a prince and a princess dancing. "Are you sure this is their first time dancing?" Rapunzel asked Merida, breaking character on accident. The red head shrugged, smiling slightly. Their feelings for each other were clear to everyone but each other.

The scene finished with the bells chiming midnight, and Rapunzel telling everyone it was enough for today. Everyone started heading for the changing room, well except for Jack, who grabbed onto Valentine when she tried walking towards the changing room. He waited till everyone was in there, before walking over to the edge of the stage and grabbing his staff, as well as closing the curtains most of the way, in case someone came out.

Valentine looked at him confused as he walked back over to her, looking away from her and at the ground, till finally he stopped in front of her and looked up at her face, half grinning shyly. "Would you like to dance for a bit longer?" The winter spirit asked, holding his hand out for Valentine to take. She blushed, looking down at his hand briefly, then nodding, taking his hand with her own.

Jack put both his hands on her waist this time, and she put hers around his neck and shoulders, and they started slowly dancing. It was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence either. It was like that for a few moments, the two just looking at each other and into their eyes. Neither was about to admit their feelings.

"I forgot to tell you, that you look beautiful in that." Jack finally said, having to have gained a whole lot of courage just to say that. Valentine blushed some more, and looked away briefly. "Th-thank you…. You look really handsome like that. You should dress up more often.." The two laughed a bit, as if it were a little joke. "I'll dress up like this, only if you dress up like that too, it's only fair."

Again, there was silence, and they both lost track of how long they had been like that. They stopped dancing after a while, and Jack gently put his free hand on Valentine's face, causing her to blush a bit more. Slowly, they got closer to each other, until they could feel each other's breaths….

"'Ey losers!" Merida called, suddenly opening the curtains. Jack and Valentine moved apart so fast, and both screamed out, "Nothing!" their faces beat red. Merida laughed, and joked how their faces were redder than her own hair, and made the statement that her and the others were hungry and for them to hurry and get changed.

Valentine rushed into the changing rooms with Merida following behind, while Jack stayed out on the stage for a bit. He sighed in frustration, and set the staff on his shoulder, shaking his head, before slowly heading into the changing rooms as well.


End file.
